custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Robotopolis
History Robotopolis was created by Kutrax and Kunaku with help from Velnax, it was meant to be done as an advanced city where they could overlook events, and it was also used by the Order of Darkness, as it contained several examples of prototype Empire of Darkness technology, it's techonology is, in contradiction to the Overwatch techonology, which is powered by Shadowdermis, powered by Lightning. Kutrax ruled the city for long, until he was ordered to help in the Assault on Sacho Nui. Velnax then took control of the city, and many Matoran feared him, when Fairon and Rantu arrived, they fought Velnax, and Velnax destroyed the engines, which made the entire city fall towards Aqua Magna, Fairon and Rantu called help from Botar, and evacuated all Matoran in it, and Fairon and Rantu evacuated too, they then watched it sink into the Endless Ocean. Unknown to them, it contained secret data on prototypes of Overwatch weapons, technology, and vehicles. After it sank, most of it was flooded, but many of it's parts have been kept from the water, and it currently is half flooded, some of the technology still works, whilst other technology has been disabled due to the overflow of Water in the city, the city doesn't lie straight on the bottom, it leans to the left, that's why some of the rooms are half flooded, and others are not. Landscape The landscape of Robotopolis is huge and there are 8 sectors, each with their own element. Sector 1: Ta The huge foundries and mask forges are located here. This sector is home to the Ta-Matoran. A notable inhabitant was Flamu, Toa of Fire. Sector 2:Le Most test tracks are located here. The Le-Matoran and Matoran of Gravity are mostly inhabiting this area of the city. Sector 3: Ga The schools and swimming classes are located here. The Ga-Matoran work here. A notable inhabitant was Harini. Sector 4: Onu The Earth sector, inhabited by the Onu-Matoran, is the sector where crystals are brought to for processing. Also in this sector is a hangar to launch a spaceship/submarine with a drill built inside to dig up crystals. Sector 5: Po Here are the sculptures and sculpture shops. The Po-Matoran inhabit this region. Sector 6: Ko The research facilities are located here, and this is where the crystals end up. it is mainly populated by Ko-Matoran. Sector 7: Xa The meditation facilities are found here, and Matoran of other regions go here for meditation. The Xa Matoran are the hosts of this region. Sector 8: Av The Av-Matoran live here and control the lighting mechanisms. Roboto Tower Robotopolis' central tower. Kutrax controls the city's activities in a control room. Kutrax's office Kutrax's office is located in the Roboto Tower. From there he often contacts his leader Velnax. It contains a teleporter, a desk, a chair, and a few computers, it overlooks the entire city. It is still intact. Maintenance areas The maintenance areas were areas where everything is maintained, parts of it are the core and the Engine Room, which are both vital parts of the station, it was the largest part of the city, and was mostly behind special doors which required codes to enter. Most of it is flooded, the other parts of it are not flooded but are infested with flora from the sea. Core The Core of Robotopolis is a big circular room. Every facility works on the energy the core has. It is located in the middle of the complete city. The Core is still intact, but is mostly flooded. Engine Room The Engine Room is the room with all kinds of machines. It makes sure the city doesn't fall toward Aqua Magna. The Engine Room was destroyed by Velnax. Inhabitants The Inhabitants were over ten thousand Matoran and Makuta Kutrax. Trivia *Robotopolis' name is derived from the word "robot". *Robotopolis will be featured in Infection, as a location, but what Fairon, Acritus and Raanu-G are going to find in there, is a spoiler I won't tell. Appearances *''The Fairon Chronicles'' *''The Darkness Returns'' *''Infection'' Category:Cities Category:Gigas Magna Storyline